Last Revolution
by solfjkimblee24
Summary: In a world, destroyed by gigantic mechs, none stand before them. Yet one of the last remaining civilizations, have a chance. Only a slight chance, though. Evanz and the rest of the "Crew", will have to find a way to destroy these lumbering giants. Along with new friends and foes... This story is on Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

Part 1

I held the rifle close to my chest. I could hear my heart beating. I froze up as the mech, neared me. I didn't want to be caught, not after this mission. I was already exhausted, not ready to put up a fight. I couldn't make any noise. I shifted my weight to the thicker part of the branch. The sewn-up cloak, I wore, dangled off the side of the tree. The mech had turned around and left. I jumped of the side of the tree and made a mad dash back to camp. I came to an abandoned shed. I pounded on the door. "Name?" "Evanz." The man opened the door. "Commander Juke is waiting for you." I walked through the underground tunnels until, I came across a massive cave. It all was man-made but hundreds of years ago, this is the city of Metro.

I walked along the crowded sidewalks of survivors. I soon came across the City hall. I walked in, and got to Commander Juke's doorway. I opened it up and walked in. "Ah, Hello Evanz." "What do you need me for?" "Did you get the supplies?" "Yeah, but what I don't get is, why do I have to go out? I work in the Science Division." "You also are part of Hollow's squad, though." "Then why don't you send one of them? Ah, never mind." "Evanz, yes you may be part of the Science division, but so is Fluke. It is all because you are part of the strongest team. After the incident at lease." "I guess..." I strutted out of the room and to my room.

I got to the small room. I unlocked the door and headed inside. The room was grey and dank. There was a few posters hung up on the wall. There was a small wooden desk with a computer on it in the corner. A cluttered twin sized bed took up, the most room. I plopped right on it and fell asleep.

I awoke with a start, the still fresh memories of the incident clear and crisp. The memory of losing so many troops. The misinterpretation of where the mechs would be. And the almost fatal injury, I had sustained. The deep scar and the memories would haunt me forever.

I soon got changed into different clothes and headed out. On my way to work, I bought myself breakfast. I ate as I was walking to the plain white, concrete building. As I walked in, I slid on a white lab coat and headed to my office. When I got there, someone was standing there. "Hello, Evanz, I have the results of the last test." "Alright, Fluke." I opened the door and we both walked in. "So, what's the results?" "All the weapons tested out fine, except a few misfires." "A lot better, than the last prototypes." I took off the bag that I was carrying. "On the last mission I was sent out on, I recovered these." I opened the bag, to show an assortment of weapons and parts. "These are from that mech that had been shot down. We will have to incorporate all of this, to some degree." Fluke sifted through the contents. He ran his hand through his hair and sighed. "It might be difficult, but we can try. The components are so... interesting." "Well, we better get started then."

I sat there, tired as crap. Fluke had went home, and I decided to work overtime. I was working on dissecting the weapons and putting the back together. A bag of takeout sat on the desk next to me. Getting colder by the minute. I wiped the sweat off my brow. I looked at the bag. Ironically my stomach grumbled. I ripped open the bag, and ate the contents. I soon got back to work. I fell to my desk face first, exhausted. I soon fell asleep.

"Evanz. Evanz! EVANZ!" "What the heck!" I opened my eyes, to see Hollow trying to wake me up. "I'm up. Geez." "Well for one, Commander Juke needs to see us pronto. And second, why were you asleep on your desk?" "I'll tell you later." We both headed to Commander Juke's office.

Fluke was already there, but there was someone missing... A few minutes later, I could hear loud, frantic, footsteps. That's when Rage, burst through the door. "You're late." "I guess, I kinda overslept." He shrugged and brushed it off. Juke sighed and pulled a file from his desk. "Hollow, we received intel for the last team that was sent out, that they found one of the mech factories. And they were able to get in, unnoticed. You will take your team on a reconnaissance mission. You are to find the team and bring them back, you also will be tasked with helping them smuggle the weapons. Understood?" "Yep, will do. So when do we head out?" "Tomorrow at sunset." Alright. Okay guys meet at the gate an hour before. Get your gear ready and we will leave immediately." I headed out of the room with everyone else. I went straight back to my room.

I sat on my bed, getting my bag ready. I sat my bag and my rifle on my bed. Remembered the pistol, that I had made from the mech. It was powered by a crystal, found at the mech's core. It shot metal rods, that were equivalent to high-caliber rifle bullets. I went back to my office to fetch it. "It will probably can't do that much damage to a mech though. Ah, fuck it. I'm taking it." I concealed it with a holster that was under my arm. I went back to my room to pack the rest of my bag. I had packed ten magazines for the pistol, in the sides of my bag. Along with another one of the gems that powered it. There was a knock at the door. "It's unlocked." Hollow walked into my room. "Hey Evanz." He sat down on the edge of the bed. "I guess we have to go on a reconnaissance mission. Do you know the last team that went out? The ones that we're looking for?" "Not a clue, I would probably say, they have coordinates for them." "Probably, well I'm going out to eat with the rest of the team. You can join, oh wait you are part of the team." "Yeah, I'll come. The usual?" "Yep, see ya later." He opened the door and left. I stood up and grabbed my cloak. I sat all of my gear on my bed, along with the pistol. I opened my door and left to go eat.

I stood outside of the restaurant. Waiting quietly, for them to show up. Rage came walking up. "Hey, Evanz." "I see, sometimes you actually are here on time." "Oh shut it. It not my fault I was late." "What was it then?" He looked away defiantly. "Ah never mind, do you know where everyone else is?" "Not a clue." The next thing I see is Fluke bolting down the road, coming towards us. He comes to an abrupt stop. "We got to leave!" "Wait, at least explain." "Later, right now get your gear, and meet me and Hollow at the gate." "Alright."

I hurried to my room to grab my gear. I strapped my pistol on my side, and slung my rifle and my bag over my shoulder. I hurried to the gate, Hollow was standing there, impatiently walking back and forth. "Hey, what's the rush?" "There was an accident and one of the members got seriously injured. So we have to leave to get them , pronto. Oh and we going to take this with us." He patted a Jeep, that was idle behind him. I sat my rifle and my bag in the back seat. I saw Fluke and Rage running over here. "Ready." "Alright then let's get moving." I hopped in the backseat of the car. Fluke and Rage fought over shotgun. Rage lost. He reluctantly got into the seat next to me. Hollow slid into the driver's seat and started the engine. Two guys opened the door to the outside, and Hollow revved the engine and drove out.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

We were a few miles away from camp. Fluke was singing along, under his breath, to a song that was playing on a cd. Hollow was eating something, since he'd missed dinner. Rage was feeding his pet lizard, Aylia. That he brings on every mission. I don't know why though. She scampered around on his shoulder. And I sat looking at the passing landscape. I still was wondering about the other team. I could see mechs in the distance. Loitering around, looking for an unsuspecting person to crush. My hand was resting on my pistol. Fluke turned off the music, and Hollow stopped and killed the engine. There was only a quiet hum of my pistol. "We're entering the vicinity of the mech factory. So from here we are going to have to go on foot. When we find the other team, Rage you are going to come back and get the car." "I guess that means we should get moving isn't it." We all hopped out of the vehicle. "The coordinates are north of here. So my best bet is that there somewhere around that mountain." Hollow pointed to a far-off mountain. "We need to get a lot of ground before sunrise. That way we don't get caught by morning patrol."

We headed off to the mountain, wary of almost anything that could kill us. Rage clutched his automatic rifle, closely to his chest. He was obviously worried, about something. Bandoliers full of magazines, were crisscrossed against his back. Aylia sat on his shoulder, curled around the side of his neck. I looked ahead, we had made lot of ground in the short period of time, we had been running.

We were nearing the coordinates of the other team. I heard rustling in the bushes near us. "Hey guys." I pointed to the source of the noise. I gripped my gun, and silently walked over. "Hello there." "What the-" I pointed my gun at the voice. "Woah, woah, no need to point guns at people." "Who are you?" Hollow and the others were watching for the person. A person walked out to our line of sight. The person was wearing a polo, under his cloak. He had a mechanical arm, which was holding his pistol. "Heh, I see you're the team sent out to find these guys." He pointed behind him. Hollow walked over to where he was pointing. "So why did you come out here and find them?" "I didn't, my team and I were just out here and we found them." "Why were you out here?" "Why not? Really were on the same page, we both want to stop the mechs." "How do you-" The sound of shots could be heard in the distance. Another person jumped from the overlying trees, to the ground. He had metal plating all down his back. Along with a heavy assault rifle. I still need to do some talking." "Alright." The person named Jon, leaped back into the trees and disappeared. "My name is Chuggaaconroy, but you can call me Chugga. We were out to destroy this mech factory." He held up a duffel bag. "This is filled to the brim, with high explosive, C-4." Ummm…Please tell me, you're not going to use that on us?" "Not at all, in fact we could use your help." "With what?" Rage asked, cautiously. "Oh, blowing up the mech factory. We could do it ourself, but the security is too tight for our likings, so we just want to even out the odds." He shrugged and looked me straight in the eye. "So are you going to help?" "Well, for one we need to get them a distance away." Hollow said as he pointed to the injured. "Oh, I think one of my team members, Tim is on that." There was the sound of a car, exactly the same as the one we took here. The jeep came up from the behind, with someone, other than Jon, driving. Jon was sitting in the back of the jeep, his assault rifle ready to fire if needed. "We got the jeep, Tim was already there, when I got there." "Alright, load up the injured and we'll move out to the factory on foot." "Hey, Chuggaaconroy, I'm moving to a high ground to snipe-" "No, no, I have a better idea." The person that was driving the jeep, came over to Chugga. A long, black, cloak covered his entire body. He also had a steel mask covering most of his face too. "What's the plan?" "Alright, the plan is that we're going to have groups, plant the C-4. We will meet back at a determined location, and detonate the C4." He pointed to the north of us. "The factory is north of us, 540 yards. You may want to look out for mechs, though." He holstered his gun and produced a map from a pocket in his cloak. He spread it out on the ground. "Here's the mech factory, and here's our entry." He pointed to what looked like a abandoned sewer system. "Okay the teams are, you two." He pointed at Rage and Hollow. "Alright, I think I might be able to keep this prick, under control." "Who you calling a prick!? Prick!" Rage went on fuming for the rest of the time. "Okay...you there are going with him." He was mentioning Fluke, whom was going with Jon. "And you'll be coming with me." "Okay." "Oh dammit. I forgot to ask you guys names. Oh well, He's ProtonJon." He pointed to the person with the armor, and the heavy assault rifle. "And he's NintendoCapriSun." He pointed to the person with the mask. Whom was sitting by the injured. "I'm Evanz. And that's Generation Hollow." "Yeah, and the prick who's fuming behind me is Ragegamingvideos." "I told you I'm not a prick!" "I'm Captain Fluke." Fluke proclaimed as he opened up the bag full of C4 to look inside. "Uh, you probably don't want to look in there… You might set something off…" Fluke cautiously zipped the bag up and sat it to the side. "Okay, that aside we should get moving."

Chugga and me stood at the edge of our entry. He held the bag of C4 and the detonator. The rest of the groups had already entered. Chugga sighed. "We might as well get this over with right?" "Yeah… Might as well." I felt completely awkward, standing here, it did feel right. I had a gut feeling that, something, anything, would happen. Chugga opened the hatch to the entry, and climbed down. I climbed down after him. We both came to the pathways, that line the sides of the sewers. "Alright, the way to the opening is to the right to us… Draw your weapons, make sure you're ready to shoot." I pulled my pistol out of my holster, and strapped my rifle on my back. "Make sure to double-tap." Chugga seemed either really worried or really anxious. He was humming something as we were to walking. I looked down at the sewer water, the green-brown color, was sickening. We approached a ladder that led to a manhole. "Alright, this is where we go up." "I'm going up to scout out the best possible route." "Alright if your insist." "Here, hold on to these, just in case if I get caught." "Okay." I handed him, my rifle and my pistol. I started up the rungs of the ladder. I popped of the cover of the manhole, and crawled out. The area was littered with guards, all holding rifles. Now I didn't feel that confident about this mission… I walked around the crate stacked as high as the ceiling. I looked for the best possible place to put the C4. I hid in the shadows, staying away from the machines and the patrols. I found a place a little alcove just under a part-making machine. I moved back to the manhole to tell Chugga, I stood over the hole ducking my head into it. "It's clear." I whispered just loud enough for him to hear, but not the guards. I looked and walked forward to give him room. As he climbed out I pointed to the area that, I found. I started to walk forward, to get to the area. Chugga adjusted the bag on his back for easy access to the C4. Then I tripped on the cracked floor. I almost hit face first into the concrete. Somehow I fell into a gap between the crates. I could hear Chugga say "Oh fuck." I was noticed seconds later. I thought to myself. "Ah, I'm so happy I left my guns with Chuggaaconroy." The armed guards came up and pointed their weapons at me. "Put your hands up, where I can see them! And if you resist, we will shoot without hesitation." I put them up. There was three of them, if I could pull this off I might get away unscathed. I looked for the nearest platform, I could get to. I took a deep breath and got ready to do this. I couldn't allow Chugga to get caught, with the C4 and the weapons. I kicked the legs out from under one of the guards. I elbowed the one behind me in the gut. The last one had swung the butt of his rifle at my head, I grabbed his arm and used his momentum to put him on the ground. I sprinted towards the platform that overhung the area, that led to a catwalk. I jumped and barely caught the edge of it. I pulled myself up. When the sound of a gunshot erupting, and an immense pain in my left shoulder. Even though I could barely stand, I bolted to get away from the area. I busted through offices and cubicles. I could hear them behind me. I soon took a right and hid in the first door I saw. I pressed against the wall, and held my breath. "Dammit, If I caught, what could happen to me?" I thought as I waited. I could hear their heavy footsteps, coming down the hall. I slid the little push knife, I hid in my sleeve, into my hand. I would only use it if I had to. I could feel the blood of my wound, seeping onto my jacket. They had passed by without considering the other ways, I might of gone. I flicked on the light of the room, I was presented with a lavish office. I dug into my pockets to look for gauze, none. I looked around the room, there might be something I could wrap the wound with, right? I went to the desk in the center of the room and dug through the drawers. Something caught my eye, a bound book, that sat in the middle of the desk. I opened the cover of the book. Blank pages. I flipped through them until, I found a manifesto of all of the mechs. I started to question this book. I flipped through until… There was a handwritten page. It talked about the progress of the development of the mechs. I found out that I was reading from the wrong end of the book. My blood dripped on to the pages of the book. I franticly flipped through the pages for answers, for the mechs construction. Words became illegible as my blood covered them. My breath was ragged and weak. The shot wound was losing me blood, and fast. The pages were now damp and flimsy. I had no clue if I was going to be able to regroup with the group. To be exact, I didn't know if I could even live that long. My thoughts were clouded, as I was desperate to find answers. As I was flipping through the pages, a piece of paper fluttered out. I picked it up and looked at it. It was a detailed map of the facility. This was my key out of here. There was a medical ward, to the left of here, I could get my hands on some medical supplies. I pocketed the book and headed for the door.

I slowly opened the door to the hallway. I creeped out, and bolted for the medical ward. I tried to make not a single noise, but I bumped into multiple things while running. I busted through the door to the medical ward. I closed it behind me. I sat down on one of the bed, and caught my breath. I soon got up and sifted through the drawers and cabinets. I found some rubbing alcohol, medical tape, and gauze. Finding it was the easy part, now for the harder part. I took off my cloak and my jacket and sat them beside me. I doused a piece of gauze in rubbing alcohol. I gritted my teeth and pressed the gauze to my shoulder. I yelped out in pain, the alcohol stung as it touched the still-fresh wound. It felt like a dagger was digging deeper in to my flesh. I removed the dampened gauze from my shoulder. Which was now covered in blood and alcohol. I put a piece clean gauze on and secured it to my shoulder using medical tape. I slipped my jacket and my cloak back on. I put rolls of gauze and medical tape, into the pockets of my jeans. Just in case, something else were to happen. I opened the door and headed back to the main room. I stealthily moved around to factory area. I opened a door, that lead to the outer area. I walked out to where the crates were. I jumped on top of one of them, I was going to get to the storage area, according to the map, and get the hell outta here. I found one ladder that led to the lower grounds. I got down to the ground and looked around for patrol. I was alright for now. I ran along the sides of the crates, so if I need cover I could get it. A sound erupted in the room. Seconds later, a bullet passed straight through my left side. I fell to my knees in pain, I pressing my hand to the wound. "Put your hands up." I lifted my hands up, handcuffs were put around them. A cold hand grabbed me, and pushed me to the middle of the room. I looked at what had grabbed me… It wasn't human, it was a mech the size of a person. Wires ran down the entire mech, the rest of it was metal plating. It forced me to my knees, it drew a blade and set it to the back of my neck. I was sure this was the end. I closed my eyes and drew what might be my final breath. I heard the slice of a blade. I looked up to see, a man wielding a black katana. The man combed through his jet black hair. He walked around making almost no sound. The katana that he held radiated with heat. He sliced the handcuffs off and walked in front of me. I pressed my hand to my bleeding wound. He held the katana to my throat. "So, my question is why are you here?" "I'm here to blow up this damned place." "Oh is that so? Okay then I shall help you. Let me guess, you were separated from your group?" "Yep." He slid his sword into a Kydex sheath. "My name is Sam." "I'm Evanz."


End file.
